Mega Zombie
|-|Unturned 3= The Mega Zombie is a type of zombie in Unturned. They are large zombies around 2-3 times the size of a Civilian Zombie, and wear military bottoms with a distinguishing Beret. Only two can exist at the same time on a map. The exception is when a Horde Beacon is placed. Locations The Mega Zombie spawns at these locations. PEI *Summerside Military Base *Confederation Bridge Yukon *In one of the biodomes in Off Limits. *At the helicopter crash near Mount Logan. *Overturned Ship. Washington *Olympia Military Base. *At the Crashed Desert Huey north of Bellevue Golf Course. *At the construction site in Seattle. Russia *At the Oil Rig. *West of Zavod. in the tunnel. Near the railway cannon Ivan *At Silo 22 under the missile, spec ops variant and irradiated. *Center of the barracks at Volk Military Base. Hawaii *At Mauna Kea. *The plane hangar near the entrance of Alika Base. It also spawns in the final wave when a player places a Horde Beacon. This Mega acts as in Full Moon mode, and therefore has increased health and damage. Drops: Russia: *16x Scope *Adaptive Chambering *Alicepack *Augewehr *Bipod *Grenade *Horizontal Grip *Kobra Sight *Medkit *MRE *Ranger Barrel *Ranger Magazine *Ranger Drum *Ranger Muzzle *Ranger Suppressor *Rangefinder *Spec Ops Beret *Spec Ops Bottom *Spec Ops Top *Spec Ops Rucksack *Spec Ops Vest *Vertical Grip PEI: *MRE *Military Nightvision *Military Suppressor *Military Muzzle *Vertical Grip *Horizontal Grip *Bipod *High Caliber Military Ammunition Crate *Fragmentation Grenade *Flashbang *Smoke *Chevron Scope *Dot Sight *Halo Sight *Tactical Laser *Tactical Light *Desert Falcon *Desert Falcon Magazine *Timberwolf *Timberwolf Magazine Washington: *Military Drum *Military Nightvision *Military Fragmentation Magazine *MRE *Chevron Scope *Cross Scope Behavior: The Mega Zombie behaves similarly to how civilian zombies do. They move slightly faster compared to the smaller variants though, and deal much more damage. While they cannot reach people in some buildings, this creates an opportunity for players to attack them without harm. In the 3.15.9.0 Update, Mega Zombies will throw rocks from the ground at the player, capable of dealing a near fatal (if not lethal) blow if it connects. A Mega Zombie makes different sounds than a normal zombie; a deep growl, which a player can hear from much longer distances than a normal zombie, which can be used to determine if one is nearby. Upon its death, the Mega Zombie drops about 5 military-grade items as well as +34 experience points if killed by any ranged weapon, and +64 experience points if killed by melee. The Spec Ops variant drops Spec Ops loot instead. Changes Trivia: *The Mega Zombie was originally added in Unturned 1, where it only spawns in a city. **Unlike Mega Zombies in Unturned 1, they have a face. *A Mega used to spawn in Montague, next to a crashed helicopter. It is no longer there. *The reason why it is referred as a 'Hulk' zombie by some players is that they are about twice as tall, very durable, strong, and its deep growling sounds more aggressive. These traits are very similar to Marvel's superhero, the Hulk. **The Mega Zombie is also referred to as the 'Tank' zombie, because it too has similar traits from the Tank zombie in the L4D series. *Mega Zombies are likely infected high-ranked officers or spec-ops due to the fact that they wear a Beret, which elite units in real life usually wear as well. *During the holiday season, the Mega Zombie could be seen wearing a Santa Hat and during the Halloween season they could be seen with a Pumpkin on their heads. *The Spec Ops Mega Zombie only appears at Silo 22 & Oil Rig and drops Spec Ops loot, and is much harder to kill and grants more exp upon killing it. *Strangely, the mega in Yukon drops military gear even though it clearly is from Scorpion-7. |-|Antique= The Mega Zombie is a enemy in Antique. Overview The Mega Zombie is a large Zombie, about 2 times as tall as a normal zombie. Like other zombies, they have no face. They never have shirts, and are always dressed only in a pair of brown pants. The only location a Mega Zombie will spawn is in Heritage City. |-|Gallery= Unturned 3: Devtest: megaSanta.png|A festive Mega Zombie. megazombie_morning2.jpg|A mega zombie near in the alleys behind the Fire Station. Canada: 2015-02-25_00001.jpg|A Mega Zombie in the Canada map. 2015-02-25_00003.jpg|A Mega Zombie's dropped items upon death. PEI: 2015-10-24_00001.jpg|Halloween PEI Mega Zombie. 2015-05-24 00006.jpg|A Mega Zombie wearing old desert military clothes. Mega Zombie Full Moon.jpg|A Mega Zombie During the Full Moon MegaZombie-Update.png|New Mega Zombie with muscle mesh Washington: Zombiemuscles.png|A mega zombie on washington. Zombiemuscles2.png|a backview of a mega zombie. Zombieboulder.png|A mega zombie throw a boulder. megazombieheightcomaparison.png|A height comparison of a mega zombie Yukon: 2015-11-28_00002.jpg|Closer look of a Yukon Mega Zombie. Russia: Antique: Skypoint: Antiquemegazombies.png|Two Mega Zombies at Heritage City. Antique mega zombie.png|A Mega Zombie. Category:Entity Category:Zombie